Small Hogwarts Mini Stories
by more-fandoms-than-sense
Summary: People are so sure of what house they're gonna be in, but what if they're wrong? (I'll do the Hufflepuff one soon, I just need to figure out the angle for it.)
1. The Ravenclaw

I tried to slow my breathing as I walked into the Great Hall with the other first years.  
 _There's nothing to worry about,_ I told myself, _I already know that I'm gonna be in Ravenclaw._  
I waited, not so patiently, as the hat sang it's song. Then as all the names before me were called.  
Finally, it was my turn. I walked up to the little stool, and Professor McGonagall (gah, I don't know how to spell it!) placed the hat on my head.  
It had barely touched my golden curls before it yelled _GRYFFINDOR!_  
I got up, and turned back to look at the hat in confusion. _Gryffindor?_ I was so sure that I'd be put in Ravenclaw.  
I suddenly realised that I was still standing there awkwardly. I hurried to the table covered in red and gold, _Gryffindor._ I thought about the reasons that I might have been put in the house of the brave.  
There was bravery, obviously, but that didn't sound like me, I got scared just by meeting new people.  
Chivalry, I had no more than most.  
I couldn't remember any more, but they were probably along the same lines.  
It just didn't make sense.  
"You'll figure it out eventually." A fifth year next to me said. "The reason that you were sorted here."  
"Was I speaking out loud?" I asked.  
"No, but a lot of us think that kind of thing when we first get placed. It doesn't tend to make sense for a while. But you'll find your bravery eventually."  
My bravery? Did I even have any? Did I even know what bravery really was?  
I made a mental note to check my dictionary.


	2. The Gryffindor

p data-p-id="66d3e9b90e4b5fe10721fd73713bae2b"emNot Slytherin, not Slytherin, please not Slytherin. /emI walked up to the hat with the one thought in my head, emnot Slytherin!/embr /emAgain with the 'not Slytherin' thing? Don't you kids ever get bored of it? /emThe hat spoke in my head, I jumped. emThere's more to life than pleasing your Gryffindor parents. And they wouldn't mind /emthat emmuch if you were in Slytherin. /embr /emPlease no. /emI asked it. br /emFine, but I suppose you think that makes you a Gryffindor, eh? They always do. But I don't think that's for you, I'll say HUFFLEPUFF! /emHe announced the last word to everyone present. br /I was very confused, as I walked to the correct table. I was so sure that I'd be a Gryffindor, all my family had been after all. And I'd already gotten the red and gold tie as a hand me down from my brother, now I'd have to get- what was the Hufflepuff colours? Yellow and black? Gah! I'm gonna have to remember this if I'm gonna be a Hufflepuff. br /I ate silently, lost in thought. br /But really? A emHufflepuff? /emWeren't Hufflepuffs all chubby, little, huggable squirts? Or, at least that's how I'd always imagined them. When I did. Which was rarely. br /What did a socially awkward guy with no-touchy problems like me belong in Hufflepuff?br /At the end of the meal, I followed the head boy out of the great hall with the other first years. br /"We're not all the overly kind teddy bears that you think we are." The head boy explained. "There have been some pretty spectacular Hufflepuffs in wizarding history, like Nymphadora Tonks, she was in the Order of the Phoenix, and Cedric Diggory, who won the Triwizard Tournament with Harry Potter himself. We can be pretty fierce if we want."br /Ok, now Hufflepuff sounds cooler. br /Maybe Mum and Dad won't be so mad that I wasn't in Gryffindor./p 


	3. The Slytherin

p data-p-id="9094f5161f1f0449582d51bf81fddd9e"I grinned at my brother when I passed his table. He nudged the other Slytherins around him and pointed at me, "That's the next Slytherin seeker, I'm telling ya, almost as good at Quiddich as me." He told them. br /I readied myself for the sorting as the hat sang it's song. My name was pretty early in the alphabet so I'd be one of the first called. br /Sure enough, my name came third. I sat on the little stool and grinned. The hat was placed on my head and I waited. That was weird, my brother had said that it sorted him immediately, why was it taking so long with me?br /I grew more nervous as the minutes dragged on. br /Finally the hat seemed to take a deep breath. Here goes. br /emRAVENCLAW!/embr /I was stunned, emRavenclaw? /emOf all the houses, that one? I'd probably be better suited in Gryffindor if I didn't get Slytherin, no matter how disappointed my brother would be, but Ravenclaw?!br /I looked at the other Ravenclaws as I walked toward their table. br /They all seemed smart, just like I always figured they'd be. br /But I wouldn't fit with them. How could a dyslexic klutz like me be a emRavenclaw?/embr /I had the reading level of a six-year-old, I could hardly add, and I was in no way a genius like them. br /I mean, the bookworm, geeky kind of a genius was the emonly /emkind of genius. Wasn't it?/p 


End file.
